


Ha remember when we wrote that song? lol

by hormones



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: 4th of July, Fourth of July, M/M, Multi, america day, i dont have my glasses on, whoops my finger slipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:56:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hormones/pseuds/hormones
Summary: i couldnt find any fics about the fourth if july so i made one





	Ha remember when we wrote that song? lol

**Author's Note:**

> whoops my finger slipped

andy: oh wow i was too busy crossfitting to notice the time, its the fourth of july

joe: party

patrick: hey remember when we wrote that song about this exact date?

pete: lol yeah

and they all had cheecky bum secks, read responsibly


End file.
